dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Speculation:Crossbreeds
Sethra Lavode It could be speculated that the most famous of crossbreeds is Sethra Lavode Dragaeran-Easterner crossbreeds Aliera's statements against The apparent balance of opinion is that Easterners and Dragaerans cannot interbreed. Aliera states: :"Don't be Absurd," she said sharply. "Dragaerans and Easterners can't interbreed." (Jhereg, Ch 9, Pg 80, omnibus.) She's the geneticist, after all. Sethra's Comments For Aliera is known to be somewhat speciesist; it's not inconceivable that her prejudice against Easterners would lead her to reject out of hand the possibility of crossbreed, as it led to her rejecting the possibility that Dragaerans were descended from Easterners. Sethra's discussion of history in Issola says that the Jenoine CREATED the Dragerans by intermixing animal genes with Easterner stock. While this does not definitively say that the two species are still genetically compatible enough to interbreed, it does suggest that they're not so far apart as Aliera would like us to believe. Brokedown Palace May Contain Evidence For On the other hand, one interpretation of certain events in Brokedown Palace suggests they can. To clarify the pertinence of Brokedown Palace in this matter: There are hints that Brigitta, who certainly appears to be an seventeen-year-old woman, might be part-Easterner and part-Dragaeran. These hints include the Demon Goddess emphasizing Brigitta's lineage, and Brigitta herself crying out "I'm not human. I'm not elf. My father was —" — and goes no further, but perhaps implies that she is half of both. A hint that Brigitta might be much older than she appears is when she speaks of the trees of her home in the Wandering Forest not reaching more than 400 years before they rot and fall — a somewhat surprisingly long-term point-of-view for an seventeen-year-old human. And finally, when Miklós talks to Devera, he says "You are fully of Faerie blood ...", which might imply that he, at least, thinks that it might be possible for someone to not be fully of Faerie blood; that is, part elf and part human. (Of course, Vlad thought that such as thing was possible, also. (Which led directly to Aliera's explicit negative, mentioned above) so this doesn't really prove very much; Miklós knows even less about Dragaerans than Vlad does.) Brigitta's father is also said to have "taken on his original form" to terrorize her mother... Which doesn't sound much like a typical Dragaeran. Rationale Other than social racism, might there be a reason for this rigid separation of Houses? Perhaps it has to do with the function of the Cycle. The question of how a cross-breed might navigate the Paths of the Dead may also be an issue, as the Keys offering guidance on such journeys are House-specific. - - - - Verra's commentary and Vlad's insights in Vallista strongly imply that a gut-level reluctance to mate outside one's House may, in fact, have been genetically imposed upon Dragaerans by the Jenoine , as a part of their experimental protocol. If this is the case, then the Teckla, Jhereg, and the populations of Elde and Greenaere have already been successful in overcoming this genetic programming, while the other Houses - with the partial exception of the Dzur, who seem to produce more cross-bred offspring than any other House - have failed to do so. As can be seen, the above are all somewhat tenuous, which is why this is rather categorically speculation. Category:Speculation